


''Are eggplants really plants?''

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, daddario inspired, yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 12:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20564210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: ‘’Like who came up with the term eggplant. Does it look like an egg?’’ asked Alec and then hummed. ‘’I mean, maybe. If you squint, it looks like a very misshapen egg,’’ he said and then continued thinking, Magnus’ eyes again huge as he didn’t know what to think about Alec’s sudden questions. ‘’I mean maybe it’s crossed with an egg? Like… it can be a plant and an egg hybrid?''Or what happens when Alec asks only valid and important questions





	''Are eggplants really plants?''

‘’Do you ever just sit there and ask yourself… is eggplant really a plant?’’ asked Alec all of the sudden. He and Magnus were spending a cosy evening in, Alec watching TV, while Magnus was reading a book. As the question came out of nowhere, Magnus’ eyes grew  _ huge _ and he slowly rose his head away from the text and he blinked a few times. If that was Alec’s way of wanting to get his attention it was totally working, because  _ what the hell? _ Magnus thought that Alec was joking, but then he saw that he was watching a cooking show, where there was indeed the eggplant present and he just blinked a few times. That was a question that he didn’t know how to reply to - Alexander really was weird from times to times and he then snorted, but Alec didn’t look at him, still deep in thoughts and Magnus arched an eyebrow.

‘’Um, yeah, I think the hint is in the name,’’ said Magnus, trying not to laugh and Alec only hummed in reply, eyes still locked on the TV and Magnus wanted to go back to reading, but Alec wasn’t done as there was more things on his mind and just as Magnus was about to return back to his book, Alec clasped his hands together and started talking again, making in very hard for Magnus to focus on his book. Alec’s rambling was… hilarious, but also very distracting.

‘’Yes,’’ said Alec at first and then hummed. ‘’But there’s also the  _ egg _ part,’’ said Alec and rubbed the back of his neck. ‘’Like who came up with the term  _ eggplant.  _ Does it look like an egg?’’ asked Alec and then hummed. ‘’I mean, maybe. If you squint, it looks like a very misshapen egg,’’ he said and then continued thinking, Magnus’ eyes again huge as he didn’t know what to think about Alec’s sudden questions. ‘’I mean maybe it’s crossed with an egg? Like… it can be a plant and an egg hybrid?’’ asked Alec and then clicked with his tongue. ‘’How strange,’’ said Alec and Magnus started laughing. Yes, how very strange indeed.

‘’Darling, I don’t think it’s that deep,’’ said Magnus, though now it haunted him as well - the question who thought of such a ridiculous noun for the plant. ‘’I mean maybe someone just liked eggs and plants and combined the term together,’’ said Magnus and Alec hummed.  _ Maybe.  _ Even so, Alec was adorable as there was a little frown in between his eyebrows - Magnus liked calling it a  _ thinking _ frown, which was very different from him angry frown. On his angry one was pretty scary and Magnus didn’t like seeing it. But this one was soft and adorable, Alec clicking with his tongue.

‘’Must had been one strange person,’’ said Alec and Magnus snorted - pot was calling the kettle black, but he loved this side of Alec. He didn’t get to see it many times, usually it happened when they were alone and Alec had nothing to do, so he started wandering about pretty much Mundane things that didn’t really make sense. ‘’Language is pretty funny,’’ commented Alec and Magnus narrowed his eyes and then closed his book as it became very clear that he wouldn’t get much reading done - was this Alec’s plan all along? Probably as Alec tended to get pretty whiny and clingy when he wasn’t being paid attention at and Magnus just sighed.

‘’Mmm, very well,’’ said Magnus and then rubbed his hands together. ‘’I’ll go make myself something to drink,’’ said Magnus and Alec looked up at him and then happily nodded. Oh, he would like something to drink as well! ‘’In the mood for something? Martini? Maybe a little cocktail?’’ asked Magnus and Alec chose the latter, but then quickly was back with another question…  _ cocktail, what an odd word.  _ There were a lot of odd words in the english language, weren’t there?

‘’A cocktail, hmm,’’ said Alec and then followed Magnus. ‘’That’s quite weird word as well,’’ said Alec and Magnus started laughing as Alec still wasn’t done with his philosophy for the day. ‘’I mean cock’s tail?’’ he asked. ‘’Like the rooster?’’ he carried on, tapping his lip with his finger and Magnus couldn’t believe what was he hearing, because Alec was getting more and more ridiculous, holding back his laughter again. ‘’I mean, cock can mean so many things,’’ said Alec and Magnus looked at him, arching an eyebrow. 

‘’Still not done?’’

‘’Nuh huh,’’ said Alec, scratching the back of his head and then thanked Magnus when he was handed his drink, taking a little sip of it and then he took a closer look of it. ‘’Maybe the person was fan of cocks and tails,’’ said Alec out loud and Magnus burst into loud laughter, Alec cracking up as well when he heard himself, but it was so true! Now that he thought about it, it was indeed very much to think about and he couldn’t stop! It was like a rabbit hole and he just sighed, but then clicked with his tongue. ‘’You have to help me figure out this riddle.’’

‘’Again, I don’t think it’s that deep, I mean-’’

‘’No, no, it has to be,’’ said Alec, putting down his foot and he nodded. ‘’I mean one wouldn’t just call a drink  _ cock _ tail,’’ said Alec and shook his head. ‘’Or how about  _ peacock?’’ _ asked Alec and his laughter returned, Magnus face-palming himself as Alec was on a roll that day and he then just stopped trying to make sense of it and just listened to Alec’s monologue, because it was very entertaining, even more than reading that book, biting his lip and then he just nodded along. ‘’I mean maybe that could kind of make sense, but still it makes no sense, Magnus!’’ said Alec and shook his head. ‘’Like, what is language and what are words?’’ he said, eyes wide. It looked like Alec had some kind of epiphany of sorts just then and Magnus couldn’t not laugh at that. 

‘’Alexander, you’re adorable,’’ said Magnus happily and Alec looked at Magnus, flushing a little bit, but he was still too  _ shaken  _ up about his new discovery - this was big. ‘’It’s quite interesting indeed if you think about it,’’ he then agreed and Alec clasped his hands together - finally, Magnus was on his side! Maybe now he’d understand how important this was… maybe not important, but-

‘’Right?!’’ asked Alec and then just shook his head. ‘’But there’s more… for example: a  _ sandwich, _ ’’ said Alec and Magnus nodded, humming. Oh, this he could actually explain to Alexander, but he doubted he’d allow him to actually explain. ‘’Is it like a sand witch?’’ asked Alec and Magnus burst in laughter -  _ seriously?  _ ‘’A sandy witch? Hmm.’’

‘’Actually it’s named after John Montagu, the 4th Earl of Sandwich, he was an English nobleman who-’’

‘’Earl Sandwich!’’ announced Alec and started laughing, Magnus narrowing his eyes and then he chuckled - Alexander was just… ‘’No, no, I mean I  _ know, _ ’’ said Alec, because he actually knew the origin of that term, but still it made him crack up and Magnus chuckled. ‘’Ahh, this is so much fun,’’ he then announced and Magnus grinned - it definitely was  _ something,  _ that was for sure and he then bit his lip. ‘’I’m so interesting, Magnus,’’ announced Alec to the world and the warlock just had to giggle as he pressed a little kiss upon his temples and Alec happily hummed in delight.

‘’You’re indeed fascinating, Alexander,’’ said Magnus and Alec proudly smiled. 

‘’A Shadowhunter is very strange term as well,’’ said Alec and then hummed. ‘’I mean we’re not actually hunting shadows, that would be just plain ridiculous. Can you imagine me trying to hunt down my shadow?’’ asked Alec and Magnus grinned. 

‘’I think the demons are supposed to be the shadows in this case, darling.’’

‘’Mmm, yeah, I know,’’ said Alec. ‘’Still, we could have something cooler to represent us. How is this: Demon Slayers!’’ said Alec and Magnus chuckled. Ah, Alexander really never ran out of interesting ideas and solutions - his mind was too powerful and Magnus just again shook his head and smiled fondly.

‘’I think you should work on that a bit more,’’ said Mangus with a wink and Alec had to agree - it sounded too cheesy. Maybe Shadowhunters was indeed a lot more fitting, it added in on the mystery, but still… now that he had this image of him trying to hunt down actual shadows stuck in his mind, it was going to be hard to get rid of it and he then just cackled. Hunting shadows, how  _ fun! _ ‘’Mmm? Now what?’’ asked Magnus as he saw Alec thinking again - did he think of something else?

"I'm just thinking," said Alec and Magnus cocked his head to the side a little bit and then bit his lip, preparing himself for the next term that Alec found interesting, but his eyes widened when Alec asked something a lot different and that definitely got Magnus flushing. "How can someone as perfect as you exist?" asked Alec and Magnus' jaw dropped to the floor - yep, his usual, sappy boyfriend had made a come back and Magnus was a little taken back from the sudden turn of questions. "I mean how can someone as you even be real?" asked Alec and Magnus took in a deep breath. "You're truly blessed with…  _ no!  _ I'm blessed that I get to call you mine. Magnus, you're like my  _ boyfriend. _ "

"Um, yes, last time I checked-"

"You don't understand!" said Alec and Magnus grinned - just what part he didn't understand again? "You're like in love with me and I mean you're so wow while I'm-"

"Alexander there's been enough of philosophy for today," said Magnus with a wink and Alec stopped talking. Alec was again going to start with that how much more amazing Magnus was and the warlock was just… Shaking his head and then leaned to Alec to press a kiss on top of his lips. "And just for the record - the lucky one here is me," said Magnus and winked. Alec then blinked a few times and then just happily leaned against the couch.

_ Oh, who was Magnus kidding? He was so the lucky one!!!! Be blessed. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading  
Leave a comment if you enjoyed it xD


End file.
